


Flesh bindings name wip

by Mgslayer



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, Fantasy, Gen, demon, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgslayer/pseuds/Mgslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story i came up with about a man and a demon who are stuck together and have to work around each others strengths and differences to survive in a not so friendly world. WIll be edited and updated frequently since the version being submitted is still a rough draft for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh bindings name wip

The noise, the smells, the aura...they were all rotten to the core, heinous melodies mixed with unearthly rotting smells only served to make the man more nauseous than he already was. He was fairly sure he was going to vomit any minute. In his drunken haze he’d eaten something that did not agree with his stomach. “Food here is fucking nasty.” he complained

“If you don’t like it then don’t eat it human.” The bartender responded as he’d happened to overhear the man complaining. He just looked at the tender and flipped him off as he pushed off the Barstool unsteadily. It was time he left before he ended up starting something. If only he’d made it out the door without incident. He bumped into a large swine like male and bounced off him unsteadily, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach as the contents were ready to make their presence known. He unceremoniously vomited all over the swine in front of him and fell back feeling sick but much better at the same time. The feeling was short lived as three large beings towered over him and snarled. “Aren’t you three supposed to be out buildings homes or something.” The man joked but quickly found himself being picked up and growled at. 

“Very funny human, almost as funny as what we’re gonna do with ya.” The swine growled, ready to kill the man in an instant if it weren’t for the Barkeeper.

“HEY, take it outside before i make you take it outside.” He threatened. There was only one rule at this bar, do not anger the barkeeper. The three knew better than to incite his wrath. The man was put down on his feet and shoved through the crowd till he was out the door.

 

He fell down the steps leading from the door and ended up on his back in a daze, far too drunk to properly understand how much danger he was in.  
the sequence where it originally started  
“You’re gonna Die human, I can’t wait to hear you scream.” One with a grotesque squid like face sneered as he crouched over the fallen man. 

“I hope he's a bleeder. I love it when the bleed.” the second said with a dumb expression on its Gaunt, torn up face. It was if someone had carved it up with a CHainsaw, it was grotesque enough to make the grounded man vomit again...or maybe it was the alcohol. He wasn’t really sure, perhaps it was a combination of both. 

He pushed the first one's face away whilst quickly retracting his hand, not wanting to lose it and huffed as they circled around him. “Fellahsss” he slurred “Can’t we talk this out?” He looked around slowly, wiping his hair from his eyes as he looked at them lazily. The stench of meat and shit mixed with alcohol and vomit was overwhelming. He held his hands up and smiled “If you gentlemen go back to doing your own thing, nobody has to get hurt.” he huffed reaching down slowly and pulling out a dented flask and taking a drink, not phased at all at being surrounded by three large demons.

Before he even had to do a thing a loud, deafening roar split the night air as a large figure slammed onto the ground from above right in front of him. Weighing in at four hundred pounds of Pure muscle and anger was his Master, a Chimera Demon named Capra. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or not that she showed up, she was likely to be pissed as hell that he took off again after the last job. 

“Leave.Now.” she commanded and watched with cold pleasure as they did as they were told. She turned to the man on the ground and lifted him with her tail and snarled in his face. “Must You pick a fight every single fucking time you get drunk?” She growled in his face.

“Not every time, and to be fair it's usually not my fault.” He pointed out as he held himself up to prevent the female demon from breaking his neck. “So what's the Job Capra” he sighed at her, She obviously needed him to do something and he wasn’t in a position to say no to it.

He felt the Pressure lighten around his neck as she put him down and huffed, putting her huge mitts on her hips and glaring at him. “This is the last time you run off without telling me where the hell you’re going go it?” She snarled at him “I will fucking eat you if you do it again Little man.” She threatened before standing back up, towering over him by a few feet easily 

“It’s a Smuggling Job.” She finally told him “Shouldn’t be hard, just need a human to get us past a few checkpoints.” She eyed him. “Thats you by the way.” 

“No really?” he acted all shocked as he took another sip of his flask “I hate smuggling jobs, we’re going to have to do a soul merge aren’t we.” he sighed, he hated merging with demons but if there was anyone demon he could pick from it would be her. “Hhh do we do it now or when we get closer to the human world?” he asked her preparing to take his shirt off. 

“Let's just do it now.” She sighed as she motioned for him to continue. He took his shirt off revealing a massive runed tattoo on his back. She placed her hand in the middle of it and fed the mark some demonic energy causing to to flash to life. The runes and marking started to crawl up her arm and around her body restraining her completely before she suddenly disappeared from where she’d been standing. Zeke grunted at the strain the process put on him but after a moment he got up and put his shirt back on, dusting his pants off as he took another swig with a smile. “Take the back seat Zeke, ill handle the driving.” Capra smiled with Zeke's face as she stretched out a bit getting a feel for his body. As far as soul vessels go Zeek was one of the best she’d ever worked with. He was part of a breed of humans that were made specifically to be skins for demons who wanted to go to the human world. 

He grumbled to himself as he felt his body taken from his control by the superior force that was the female demon “Just be careful with my body this time, last time i got it back i had several broken ribs and couldn’t wash the smell of sex out off of me for days.” he complained to her mentally, he was in a limbo state floating in his own mind. He was basically looking out the windows that were his eyes while she was in control.

“Yea yea whatever.” she grinned as she was done stretching and started walking to the job location. He watched on for a little while longer but he felt his consciousness fading away, he’d be woken up when he was needed so for now he was more than content to let his mind rest as she used his body.

“Wake me when i'm needed, being forced into Hibernation.” he yawned, part of the spell that allowed demons to possess human bodies forced the original owners mind to sleep unless called on by the demon in control, it was a pretty full proof mechanism that ensured there can’t be a mutiny that would harm the possessor. 

“I'll be sure to do that, i bet you haven't slept in two or three days anyhow.” she thought to him with a smirk but when she didn’t get a response she knew he was already out “Drunken bum.” She whispered. 

 

“So, what am i smuggling.” She asked, crossing Zeke's arms as she stared straight into the eyes of another demon, a real ratty looking lower class demon who was pretty good at setting up these sorts of jobs. 

“The contents are none of our concern according to the one who wants this taken to the other side. You are to take this crate to this address and leave it there, You’ll be paid upon completion like usual Capra so get to it.” He said as he backed up, seemingly disappearing at least to Zekes mortal eyes, she however could sense his presence as he slinked away quietly.  
“yea sure thing.” she whispered as she turned to the crate and looked it over, she knew better than to look inside so she just got it onto the trolley and pushed it into the back of the truck. It was packed in amongst other crates which upon inspection were filled with Coffee makers. She scratched her-Zeke's head. She closed the trailer and hopped in the Cab of the large Rig and mentally steeled herself for a long drive. The entrance to the human world was well over forty eight hours from where she was now.

 

After about twelve hours however she fell asleep at the will and as part of the spell Zeke was woken instantly as a safety precaution and panicked when he realized the truck he found himself in was veering off the road. He quickly swung the wheel and breathed heavily as he straightened it out feeling fortunate that demons didn’t really drive cars. The highway to the human world was just a for the two groups to trade and communicate. “Fuck, a little warning would have been nice Capra.” he huffed under his breath. Mentally he was fully rested but his entire body ached from sitting in the cap for too long without stopping and he had to pee something fierce. Capra was terrible at taking care of his bodily functions and it really annoyed him when ever he got it back to find he was usually starving or dehydrated. 

 

He drove for about two more hours before he sighed with relief as the first checkpoint came into view. They had restrooms and food vending machines and he was starving. He slowed to a stop and rolled down the window and tried his best to smile at the first Human he’d seen in weeks “I know the drill, here's my manifest and documentation.” he cut the guy off, he’d done this sort of thing with Capra plenty of times. He handed the guy the information and waited to get it back “Say where yer facilities at? been on the road for almost sixteen hours.” he asked the guy.

“Go straight and hang a right, can park yer rig while we inspect the cargo. Facilities are near the parking lot.” he said in a gruff tone.

“Thanks fellah.” Zeke said as he Put the truck in drive and pulled over into the Parking area slowly and put it in park, turning it off and tossing the guy the keys to the back. “Was told i was hauling Coffee and coffee makers, i guess there are people who like this spicy demon stuff, can’t say I like it too much myself.” he yawned hoping Capra remembered to stow the real cargo in a decent spot, the checkpoint guards usually only checked the first two or three. He watched the guy open a few crates before he was satisfied

“Alright you’re clear, food and bathrooms are over there and before you go id advise you get some sleep sir, you look like hell.” he said as he shook Zeke’s shoulder “have a good one.” he said as he walked off.

As soon as the guy walked off Zeke darted off to take care of his body's needs, scarfing down energy bars and several energy drinks and then taking a leak before he wet himself. He settled back into the cab with a sigh feeling better and decided a nap for his body's sake wasn't a bad idea. He quickly set a timer on his watch and scribbled a note and pinned it to the dash and laid down in the cab, letting Capra’s unconscious mind take control once more as she was sleeping anyways and let himself fall back into hibernation.

 

Capra woke up after nearly nine hard hours and sat up in the seat with a headache. “Ugh i-oh i'm at the checkpoint, must have passed out there..” She whispered as she looked around the cab, spotting the note Zeke had left her and peering closer to read it. 

“If you don't take better care of my bodily needs i will forcibly eject you from it and leave you by the roadside next time you fall asleep Capra, love Zeke.” it had unhappy and rather angry faces drawn around it. She smirked and crumpled it up and tossed it on the passenger side floor and started up the truck once more. The trip ahead was going to be a long one, they weren’t even at the halfway mark in fact but She had plenty of experience driving long distances, this wasn’t her first time smuggling to the human world afterall. 

After a few hours she was grateful for the sleep she’d caught up on while at the rest stop because she was finding it hard to stay awake. She flicked on the radio but quickly turned it back off when all she got was static, wasn’t much in the way of radio stations in the demon realm and it was rare when Human ones filtered in. She decided it was time to wake up Zeke or else she was likely to fall asleep again and drive off into the ditch. “Hey, wake up and talk to me.” She demanded. Zeke’s consciousness woke up slowly in the back of her mind, it felt sluggish and irritated.

“What do you want?” he asked gruffly, floating in his perpetual limbo till she was done using his body.

“Gonna end up falling asleep again from highway hypnosis and boredom, just tell me a story or something.” she growled out loud. Zeke sighed and crossed his arms as he floated in his own space.

“Alright, fine...letsee. Have i told you the story about the human who climbed a beanstalk in search for treasure?” he asked her

“Yawn, heard it.” she exhaled sleepily “Try again.” She finished

 

“Alright how about the one with the three pigs and the houses?” He tried again.

“Pretty sure we’ve got our own version of that story down here, though it involves pig demons and varying sizes of Torture racks.” She told him with a grin.

“Okkk then.” he really didn’t care to know that. “Here’s one i know you haven't heard. So there's this human child and the only thing he knows from the moment he's born is that he’s surrounded by the things that nightmares are made of, that and hard labor. He grew older and as he grew older he was subjected to all manner of Torture and experimentation until he died at the age of ten. The thing is he didn’t stay dead, for one reason or another every time he was killed off he’d wake up a few minutes later completely fine. When the monsters discovered this they wanted to use this child's newly discovered ability and made sure to keep him on a short leash, tattooing runes of physical and soul binding making it impossible for the child to disobey the demon he’d latched onto.” he stopped to pause for a moment and then started up again.

“It wasn’t long after he was paired up with another experiment, the first of her kind. A demon made up of multiple different demons that possessed strength and intelligence far above the parts she was made of-” he was interrupted when it was apparent she didn’t want to hear anymore.

 

“I've heard this one..yea.” She said quietly as she thought to herself quietly. “We are an odd Pair.” She finally piped up after several minutes.

“That we are Capra.” he agreed “If we run into trouble at one of the checkpoints or in the human world let me take over, unless you want to feel the cold embrace of death when i inevitably end up dead on the floor.” he chuckled coldly to himself. She didn’t respond to him and kept her attention on the road, turning on the high beams as the area suddenly became darker.

“Might be something lurking about in the darkness, it's unusual for this area to be pitch black.” She commented since usually there were lamps littering the highway but she couldn’t see any of them even as they drove past.

“Mmm i dont like this either, wonder whats causing it.” He spoke to her, obviously it was a demon of some kind but when it came to demons one could never know what they were going to run into. “id feel better if you slowed down Capra.” he warned her, the highway was almost always clear so there wasn’t much threat of ramming into something but going nearly eighty with no visibility worried him,

“What, scared of dying?” She teased him, smirking with his face as she used His body to mash down the gas pedal. God she could be stupid sometimes and he was considering asserting control and kicking her out of his body when the truck came to a very sudden and abrupt stop. Zeke’s neck snapped in an instant causing death on impact as Capra was forced out of his body and ended up on a seat of Broken glass. Moaning in pain as she tried to move but found she was far too big for the now mangled mess of a truck cabin so she pushed the busted door of its hinges and pulled herself out. “Fuck, I wasn’t being serious.” was the first thing she sputtered out as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She turned around and peered into the Cab, finding that even her own senses were dulled in this unnatural darkness. She was completely blind but she still had her sense of smell. Using it she lured herself around the crumpled front end of the truck and felt around till she found the Door handle, ripping it off with ease and finding a cold body in the seat. “Fuck.” She whispered as she ripped the busted seatbelt off Zeke and nabbed his corpse. She placed him on the ground and dug around under the seat for the emergency kit and pulled a flashlight from it hoping it would make any kind of Difference. As soon as she flicked it on however it was if the darkness itself came to life and smashed into her, sending her spiraling a few feet away as the little light was crushed into dust. “Shoulda seen that comin.” She grunted as it finally clicked that light was what pissed off whatever was around them. If that was the case then there was a good chance she could just walk on out of here with Zeke and the Cargo and still make the Delivery, the client would just have to deal with it being late.

She felt around the back of the truck and pulled the Gate off like it was made of Aluminum foil and hopped inside, she knew where the crate was roughly from before so it didn’t take her long to find one that was heavier than the others. By process of elimination the lighter ones had to be Coffee makers so she dragged out the heavy crate and walked back to Zeke and Tossed his body over her shoulder and started walking with a grumble. Zeke gets to take a nap and shes stuck doing all the heavy lifting...again...like always. This was just Typical, and so goddamn close to the last checkpoint too.

Like a flash the world exploded and Zeke was conscious again, eyes flickering open as his stiff neck limited his range of movement. “Ahhhh.” he groaned out, still in pain but otherwise alive finally. “What happened Capra..Capra?” he looked up and saw that he was sitting under a highway street light in the Lap of the massive woman. She was sleeping soundly which made him grin a bit as he got up and stretched, popping his neck in both directions. The last thing he remembered was the Truck suddenly stopping and he didn’t need to be told that his neck had been snapped from the impact. “Must have carried me here.” He mused as he turned around to look at her. She was an exhausted mess, her scales and Fur glistening with Sweat which made him wonder how far she’d carried him. He didn’t exactly have a map or Gps down here which didn’t matter too much since the Highway only ran one way. He saw that she’d also carried out one crate, he tried to pick it up but it was to heavy to carry very far with his meager human strength. “Hope whatever's in this isn't time sensitive.” If it spoiled or died before they got it there, assuming it was alive or food or something they wouldn’t get paid. 

An aching pain in his stomach at the thought of food made him realize it had been a good few hours since he’d last had anything to eat himself. He hung his head in lament when he remembered all the food had been in the truck and he wasn’t about to walk back to get it. “Dying from Starvation, that’d be a new one.” He whispered to himself. He scratched his head wondering how the hell they were supposed to complete this job now. They still had a lot of ground to cover even after they got to the human side of things and without a vehicle they were totally screwed. 

He sat next to Capra and laid flat on the pavement, looking up at the street light glad that the area was lit at least, or he was till it started to flicker out . A cloud of thick darkness rolled over the air above him and with it every light it encountered started to fade and die. He quickly Jabbed the Massive woman next to him “Hey wake up, we got problems.” He said to her with a worried tone in his voice as the world faded from view leaving him totally blind. She groaned and pushed him away roughly not wanting to get up after walking for so many hours, cracking one eye open only to find that she may as well leave them closed. 

“This shit again.” She sighed as she got up and felt around for the Box, picking it up under her arm as she felt for her human partner. “So long as you don’t start glowing you’ll be fine Zeke, what e ver this darkness is it only attacks light sources. We just gotta walk through it i guess.” She found him after a moment and held him close. “if i start to slow down you’re gonna have to let me piggyback on you.” She told him sounding none to happy about being awake.

“So long as you lend me some of that muscle of yours.” he shot back to her, whatever was in the crate was to heavy for him to take more than a few feet so he’d need a boost from her if she was planning on sleeping while merged. 

“I can't keep going Zeke, i haven’t rested nearly enough.” She panted after only an hour of walking “I dunno how long i got to sit down but it wasn’t nearly long enough.” She groaned, sitting back on her ass hard enough to make the ground shake a bit. 

“I didn’t think Chimera’s like yourself could even get tired. “He teased at her “But alright fine, put your hand on my back.” He told her as he turned around and pulled his shirt over his head to reveal the runes and markings once more. She placed her hand on his back and with a flash she was gone and Zeke was alone. He pulled his shirt back down and felt her starting to fall asleep already. He sighed as he looked ahead of him, scratching his stubble as he wondered how far exactly he was going to have to walk. 

He suddenly felt energized, opening and closing his fists as he felt alien strength surge through him, well perhaps the better description was demonic strength since it was Capra who was feeding it to him. “Thanks.” he thought to her as he turned around and Picked up the heavy Crate with ease. Earlier he’d only been able to get a few feet with it before it tired him out but now he was able to hold it in both arms like it was a stack of Paper. The omnipresent inky blackness in front of him was starting to bother him, no matter how far he walked it was still there.

 

He blinked after a while and realized he could see something, for the first time in several hours he could almost make something out in the distance. Zeke started running as much as the awkward load in his arms would allow but what he saw had him stop dead cold. The final and largest checkpoint that was run by the human military as a kind of border watch and was under siege by the massive dark cloud they’d encountered earlier. He couldn't make out the individual people but he assumed for every light he saw flashing around represented another soldier and with each light the darkness slammed over it causing a small tremor with each impact. “Well shit” Zeke grunted to himself quietly as he continued on, hoping that the cloud or entity or whatever made of darkness stuck around so that he could pass through the checkpoint unhassled


End file.
